Wonder Girls
=Wonder Girls= Wonder Girls (원더걸스) son un grupo femenino surcoreano de K-Pop. Pertenecen a la compañía JYP Entertainment, propiedad del cantante Park Jin Young, quien también es su productor. Cada una de las integrantes originales fueron elegidas a través de audiciones. Durante el 2007, año de su debut, lograron llegar a la cima de los rankings con la canción Tell Me. Miembros: thumb|left|328px Yubin *'Nombre:' 김 (Hangul) /金瑜斌 (hanja)thumb *'Nombre:' Kim Yoo Bin *Nickname: Yubin � 빈 *'Posición:' Vocal / Rapera *'Compañía:' Good Entertaiment / JYP Entertainmet (Ahora) *'Debut': Good entertainment trainee *'Fecha de Nacimiento': 04 de Octubre de 1988 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' California - USA *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Estatura:' 1.63 m *'Peso:' 45 / 54 Kg. (Ahora) *'Color favorito': Naranja *'Idiomas': Inglés *'Especialidad:' Canto *'Biografía:' Aparece en: Un vez en la vida - Shinhwa como la chica cámara, Rap en el nuevo single de Andy (Shinhwa) =Ye Eun (Yenny)= *'Nombre:' Parque Ye Eun *thumb'Nombre:' 박예은 (Hangul) / 朴譽恩 (Hanja) *'Nickname:' Ye Eun 예은(Yenny) *'Posición: Vocal *'Companía: '''JYP Entertainmet *'Debut: 2006 audition during the show MTV 'Wonder Girls Season 1 *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 26 de Mayo de 1989 *'Tipo de Sangre:' AB *'Altura:' 1.65 m *'Peso:' 47 Kg. *'Color favorito:' Verde *'Idiomas': Ingles *'Hobbies:' Leer / Escuchar Música / Leer la Biblia / Cantar *'Aparición:' Dúo con Sun Ye & 8eight Sun Ye (Sun *'Nombre: '민� 예 (Hangul) / 閔先藝 (Hanja)thumb *'Nombre:' Min Sun ye *'Nickname:' Sun Ye � 예 (Sun) *'Posición:' Vocalista principal / Líder *'Compañía: '''JYP Entertainmet *'Debut:' 2001 SBS's 99% 도전! 영재� 정 (programa de talento) *'Fecha de Nacimiento: 12 de Agosto de 1989 *'''Tipo de sangre: A *'Estatura: '''1.62 m *'Peso:' 45 Kg. *'Color Favorito: Azul *'''Idiomas: Ingles / Chino *'Especialidad': Coreografía / Poppin *'Colegio:' Instituto Chung Dam, 2º año. *'Biografía:' Aparición: Dúo con 8eight, Dúo con Sunbae JYP, Un corto epidodeo de KBS. Sun mi *'Nombre:' 안소희 (Hangul) / 安昭熙 (Hanja)thumb *'Nombre': Sun mi *'Nickname:' Sun Mi � 미 (Mimi) *'Posición:' Sub. Vocalista *'Compañía:' JYP Entertainmet *'Debut': 2007 en el MTV *'Fecha de Nacimiento': 02 de Mayo de 1992 *'Tipo de sangre': AB *'Estatura:' 1.65 m *'Color favorito': Morado *'Idiomas:' Chino / Ingles *'Especialidad': Canto / Coreografía / Poppin’ / Actuar *Colegio: Chung Dam colegio medio, 2º año. =Ahn so hee= thumb * Nombre: '''안소희 (Hangul) / 安昭熙 (Hanja) * '''Nombre: Ahn so hee * Nickname: So Hee 소희 (Soohee) * Posición: Sub. vocalista * Fecha de Nacimiento: 27 de Junio 1992 * Tipo de sangre: AB * Estatura: 1.63 m * Peso: 43 Kg. * Color favorito: '''Rosa * '''Idiomas: Chino / Ingles * Especialidad: Canto / Coreografía / Poppin’ / Actuar * Colegio: Chang Dam escuela media Historia Debut El grupo debutó el 10 de febrero del 2007 en el programa de la MBC Music Core, cantando la canción Irony, un single con influencias hip-hop incluido en su primer mini-album, The Wonder Begins. El disco se convirtió en un éxito menor, vendiendo 11.454 copias durante el 2007.[1] Durante el resto del 2007, sin embargo, Wonder Girls atravesó varios problemas de salud. El 25 de junio, So Hee fue apartada de las actividades del grupo durante un mes, luego de que se le diagnosticara una lesión en el ligamento de una rodilla después de haber caído de una motocicleta mientras filmaba la película Some Like It Hot (뜨거운 것이 좋아).[2] Las restantes cuatro miembros continuaron con sus actividades hasta finales de julio, cuando Hyun A fue retirada del grupo debido a la preocupación de sus padres por su estado de salud, en especial por una gastroenteritis crónica que la tuvo hospitalizada brevemente durante marzo y abril de ese año.[3] El 14 de septiembre del 2007, la integrantes del grupo, incluidos su manager y estilista, fueron hospitalizados con heridas menores luego de que la van en que viajaban de regreso desde Busán, después una presentación en el Institulo de Tecnología Dong-Eui, colisionara con la parte posterior de un taxi, causando la muerte del conductor de este.[4][5] El 5 de septiembre, Good Entertainment, la compañía de la banda Shinhwa, envió a su trainee Kim Yoo Bin a JYP Enterainment, como reemplazo de Hyun A. Hizo su debut tres días después en una presentación del grupo en el programa de la KBS, Music Bank. The Wonder Years El primer álbum del grupo, The Wonder Years, fue lanzado la siguiente semana, el día 13 de septiembre del 2007, con Tell Me, una canción estilo disco de los años 80's, que incluía un sample de Two of Hearts de Stacie Q, como primer single. Debido a la adición de último minuto de Yoo Bin, la versión del álbum no incluía su parte, sin embargo, para las presentaciones en vivo la canción fue reversionada agregando el rap de esta. El disco se convirtió rápidamente en un gran éxito, alcanzandoo la cima de diversos rankings musicales de internet y programás de televisión. La sencilla coreografía fue ampliamente imitada. Para octubre, muchos videos de fans bailando la coreografía circulaban en sitios de internet, tales como YouTube y Daum,[6] incluyendo uno de un grupo de policías, los que luego fueron invitados al programa de la SBS, Star King. Adicionalmente muchas celebridades hicieron la coreografía en fan meetings y programas de televisión. Debido al éxito de la canción, el grupo tuvo una extensa agenda promocional, la que incluyó apariciones en programas de música, variedades y otros, incluyendo diversos especiales musicales de fin de año. Para diciembre, el grupo había comenzado la promoción de su segundo sencillo, I Babo (이 바보). No obstante, las integrantes decidieron terminar con la promoción para poder preparar sus exámenes de ingreso.[7] En febrero del 2008 ya habían terminado las actividades promocionales de su primer álbum. Para marzo del 2008 las ventas totales del álbum alcanzaban la suma de 66.409 copias.[8] Internacionalización Luego de haber visitado China durante el 2007, se había programado una nueva visita a este país en enero del 2008 para atender al Cyworld Charity Concert en Cantón, pero esta finalmente debió ser cancela por problemas de visado. A finales de 2007, en la aparición anual del simulador de baile coreano, Pump It Up su single Tell Me, fue añadido como cancion estrella a la edicion Pump It Up Next Xenesis (NX2) resultado de su fama en Corea, pero solo fue licenciado para su uso exclusivo en ese país. Al año siguente, la cancion fue licenciada para su distribucion mundial con el videojuego y fue añadida internacionalmente a Pump It Up NX Absolute (NXA), y aprovechandose la proyección internacional del juego, fue el primer contacto del grupo con los fans alrededor del mundo del simulador. En febrero del 2008, el grupo fue a Estados Unidos para unirse como invitadas especiales a la gira Bad Concert, que su mentor y productor, Park Jin Young, realizó es este país. Durante esta visita aprovecharon de rodar el videoclip de su tercer single, Wishing on a Star. En mayo del 2008 tienen programado visitar Tailandia, país en el que fueron nominadas a los premios Seed Asian Artist of the Year Award en la categoría Seed Popular Asian Artist of the Year. En abril del 2009 estos ídolos del k-pop presentan la nueva versión de la canción "Now" El 1 de Julio de 2009 Los Jonas Brothers Las invitan a que sean las teloneras de su proxima gira La llegada de este polémico grupo a tierras mexicanas lo hizo gracias al programa "Venga la Alegria" de la cadena televisiva "TV Azteca" en Junio del 2009 reproduciendo un video cover de su cancion "Nobody" trayendo la atencion del los mexicanos. El 31 de Julio de 2009 llegaron a la ciudad de Monterrey, México como teloneras del Jonas Brothers World Tour 2009 de los Jonas Brothers. Discografía Álbum #''The Wonder Years, 12 de diciembre, 2007 Singles #''The Wonder Begins, 13 de febrero, 2007 #''So Hot'', 3 de junio, 2008 Singles digitales #''Mianhan Maeum ~tears~'' (미안한 마음 ~tears~), 27 de abril, 2007 #''Jjoyo Jjoyo'' (쪼요쪼요 - 미니게임천국3 OST), 26 de noviembre, 2007 #''Army Song'' (아미송), 21 de febrero, 2008 Premios premios mkmf y el premio por la mejor canción tell me thumb Ye EUN (yenny) * Nombre: Parque Ye Eun * La fecha de nacimiento: 26 de mayo de 1989 (1989-05-26) (20 años) 30 1 * Notas adicionales: o portada en canción de H-eugene "Baby I Love You" y una segunda canción "Bad Girl". o compuesto y escribió la letra de "Decir I Love You" y "Para Wonderful"Sun Ye (Sun) * Nombre: Min Sunye * La fecha de nacimiento: 12 de agosto de 1989 (1989-08-12) (19 años) 30 1 * Notas adicionales: o portada en canción de Mighty boca "Energía". o Sang "일월지가" ("el sol y Luna") para "Han Sung Byul Gok". o había compuesto la canción "Man ganado". o portada en vídeo de la música de Lee Byul 'Forever'. o portada en canción de JYP 'Desintegración en verano'.Sun mi (Mimi) * Nombre: Sun Mi * La fecha de nacimiento: 2 de mayo de 1992 (1992-05-02) (de 17 años de edad)Sohee * Nombre: Ahn Sohee * La fecha de nacimiento: 27 de junio de 1992 (1992-06-27) (de 17 años de edad) 30 1 * Notas adicionales: o Sohee fue en la película I Like It Hot. o portada como la actriz principal en el video musical de 8Eight "Sin un corazón". o hecho un cameo en la comedia de MBC, 'That Is Coming persona'. Categoría:Kgrupos